


Belts and Ties

by thewondersofsmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: After a recent hunt where you had encountered being tied up, Dean sees pleasure in your face and decides to explore it.





	Belts and Ties

A lot of things happen in the bedroom, for one, this has got to be on the list of memorable moments. Dean walked around you like a tiger stalking its prey, waiting to attack, and you were the vulnerable prey. Both your hands were tied with ties to the tops of the bed and each foot were tied with belts to the ends of the bed. To make things even more heated up than it already is, you were completely naked and Dean was still in his boxers.

After the hunt, Dean brought you to your old house around the area whilst Sam stayed back at the bunker, muttering gagging noises as you two left. The next thing you knew, he kissed you softly as he pushed you towards your room and then he was silently tying you up against the bed. You had no clue or recollection of telling Dean that tying you up up turns you on. While he worked around you, _on _you, you just silently looked at him, letting things go the way you are expecting it to go.

“What are we doing, Dean?” You finally asked. “We’re exploring this kink.” He replied in full seriousness. You still looked at him questioningly. “Are you wondering how I knew?” He asked, smirking. You slowly nodded. He leaned down next your ear. “You showed me yesterday.” He said lowly, sending chills up and down your body. You raised an eyebrow. He chuckled and crawled up so he was straddling you without putting any weight on you.

He leaned down and nipped your jaw, licking and sucking his way to your neck, and you breathed heavily. “I saw you tensed–” He bit slightly and you moaned.“–I saw the pleasure in your face when the vampire pulled the restraints tighter–” He placed a sloppy kiss where the red marks were. “–I saw it. I saw what I see every time I make you feel so good.” He said and he moved down and kissed down the valley of your chest. You arched up, pulling the restraints and moaned. He smirked and stopped just above your hips.

He completely pulled away from you and made his way in between your legs. He slowly ran his hand up one leg then doing the same with your other leg afterwards. You were shaking with arousal, with anticipation. He sat on his legs and caressed your folds. His eyes darkened at the feel of you, how wet he has gotten you in such short time. “Are you getting that just with this?” He huskily and cockily asked. You growled in response. He chuckled and continued to rub slightly, teasing your entrance a few times.

Your face contorted in pleasure, seeking more than what he’s giving to you. He brought his other hand up and kneaded your breasts. “Dean, please.” You moaned, pulling on your ties to push him to you. He smirked and propped himself on his elbows. He kissed your inner thighs, intentionally skipping to the other one as you felt his breath fan over your core. “Dean, baby, please…” You whimpered and he gently bit your thigh.

He held one arm around one thigh and pulled you to his face. He kissed you down there and licked. You let out a breath and tried to buck your hips to no avail. “What do you want, baby girl?” He asked as he teased your clit with his tongue. “I want your mouth, Dean.” You said and he devoured you.

He sucked and licked until he had you wanting to hold unto his hair. He shook his head from side to side and you were a moaning and whimpering mess under him. “Dean!” You screamed and he momentarily pulled away to chuckle. “You want more?” He asked and you nodded. He frowned playfully and went back to lick and suck at your clit. _He’s obviously taking his fucking time_. You thought. You were so lost with what he’s doing and you felt yourself nearing the edge. “Dean–gunna –gunna come, Dean.” You panted and he stopped.

He chuckled when you whined and lightly rubbed you. He kissed your lower abdomen and whimpered. “Dean…” You whined and he gave in. He sucked and played with your clit but his fingers were teasing your entrance. “Dean!” You repeated and he chuckled again but this time he gave you what you wanted. He entered two fingers, crooking them and pumped. “Fuck.” You sighed and he relentlessly did this to you until you felt the pleasure coil up in the pit of your stomach. “Dean–fuck!” You screamed when he quickened. He felt you clench around his fingers and he completely pulled away. You moaned in dissatisfaction and glared.

“You are a tease.” You whispered and he kissed up your stomach. “You know I am.” He said. “I want you, Dean.” You said and he raised an eyebrow. “But you see, this is about you.” He said and looked towards your wrists.

For quite a while, if you say so yourself, Dean just kept on doing anything he can, even going as far as taking your vibrator and using it on you just to get you there –just right there at the edge, dangling, but never falling off. You gasped, screamed, whined, whimpered, but he wasn’t giving you the end. You could see how turned on he was, hell, he was painfully hard, but he kept his composure and worked you up until he saw that you’ve pulled too much on the restraints.

He chuckled when you downright begged.

“Dean can you just fuck me already?!” You desperately screamed as he fingered you and sucked marks on your neck, collar bone, and shoulder. He removed the ties from your ankles, giving a soothing kiss each, then moving to your wrists, which were red. You were both in pain and pleasure that you didn’t know which one to focus on.

He sloppily and wetly kissed your wrists as you felt them burn. You looked at them –at how red they were and it gave you a tingling feeling of arousal that Dean didn’t miss. He kissed you as he pushed you down to the bed again. You pulled down his boxers and grabbed him. He grunted and groaned against you and he positioned himself and entered with ease.

He didn’t stop or wait this time –this time he rocketed in and out of you. Moans, screams, and skins slick with sweat slapping at each other were the sounds the filled the room, making it all the more hotter. He was going at a pace that cuts both of you out of breath. He was literally fucking you senselessly that you marked his whole shoulder and back, so red, as you grabbed on for your dear life.

He flipped you two so you were straddling him and you managed to match his pace, bouncing on top of him, but it seemed as if it wasn’t enough. He hugged you to his chest, an arm across your back and holding on to your shoulder as he bucked his hips to you. You met each thrust and he pounded. He went hard and deep. He knew he wasn’t going to last long but he intended that you two come at the same time.

You were overstimulated, you’ll get off with anything at that point. He twitched inside of you and he kissed you roughly, biting at your lower lip, and pulled on your hair. You clenched around him and a few thrusts later, you both were coming with a loud scream of each other’s name.

You both breathed as he slowed down and he held your shaking body. He brought your wrists to his lips again and kissed them and you lightly hissed as it stung. He stopped moving and slowly pulled out. He looked at you with a contented smile. “You okay, baby? Does it hurt?” He asked, looking at your wrist. “Not really –but that was just–” He cut you off with a kiss and smiled against your lips.

“It’ll be quite some time before we do that again. I think the healing process can take some time.” He said and you giggled. “I think I got you more red marks than I did.” You said and smirked. He raised an eyebrow and suspiciously looked at you. “What does that mean?” He asked. You placed your hand in his shoulder and pressed at a particularly red line. He hissed and looked to his side to see the bright red trail.

He playfully narrowed his eyes at you. “My whole back is red, isn’t it?” He asked and you giggled. He laughed and leaned up to kiss you. “So fucking worth every mark.” He said and you agreed, kissing him back as hard. “I love you, sweetheart.” He whispered against your head. “I love you too, Dean.” You murmured as you nuzzled into him. _I so gotta know all her kinks_. Dean thought and smiled as you slowly fall asleep on top of his chest.


End file.
